


turn down the lights

by ginnyweasleys



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, F/M, Shameless Smut, aka jyn is raised by saw gerrera but wants alliance spy cassian all to herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweasleys/pseuds/ginnyweasleys
Summary: He’s pretty sure this is not what his superior officers had in mind when they asked him to make contact with Saw Gerrera’s band of rebels.(there's two sides to every rebellion and cassian enjoys being tied up in jyn's bed too much.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> another canon divergent au that is mostly just a backdrop for sex: saw gerrera doesn't abandon jyn, cassian is technically there to cultivate a relationship between the radicals and the alliance, but he cultivates a bit more than that with jyn.

**turn down the lights**

_can't wait to get in my zone_  
_who said we gotta go slow?_  
 _turn down the lights_  
 _and watch my private show_

— little mix, private show

-:-

He’s pretty sure this is not what his superior officers had in mind when they asked him to make contact with Saw Gerrera’s band of rebels.

Granted, he should have known better than to climb into bed with Jyn Erso, the sharpest soldier in Gerrera’s army, Saw’s daughter in all but blood, but it had been a lapse of judgment.

A lapse of judgment that ended with him naked and tied to her bed.

He can _hear_ K-2SO’s muttering about the statistical probability of exactly this happening in his head, but it’s a little hard to concentrate when Jyn is standing just on the other side of the bed, watching him with keen eyes, hair still ruffled and static from rolling around on the bed with him for hours.

She’s wearing his shirt, and just the sight of her in it, the black material swallowing her tiny frame, dipping low on her chest when she leans forward, is enough to get him aching again.

Cassian tugs on his bonds, experimenting, but she’s done a good job. A smirk plays on her lips as she watches him until he gives up and turns back to her.

“Is this how Saw Gerrera tortures all his prisoners now?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. If he really tried, he knows he could get out of the ties – she’s only used scarves, not rope or leather – but he knows she knows that, too. And she knows he’s not going to.

“I’d heard horror stories of a tentacle monster who wiped your brain…”                                   

Jyn scoffs and then, suddenly, she’s on the bed, hair tossed over one shoulder, straddling his legs. God, she looks beautiful, devastating. A surge of desire crashes through him.

“You think this is torture?” Jyn tilts her head, seeming almost offended, but then her fingers are fluttering around his dick, circling, teasing, and whatever he was about to reply melts into stuttering.

She smiles, pleased, and slides her palm along the tip. Cassian groans, back arching, pulling hard against the scarves, but they don’t give at all. It’s not _fair_ , a part of his brain he usually keeps on lockdown whines, that she gets to do this and he can’t even touch her, but at the same time –

Jyn looks up at him through her lashes, eyes bright and gleaming with mischief; his shirt slides off her shoulder and there’s nothing underneath, just a smattering of freckles on her shoulder he’d already traced with his tongue last night, and _fuck_ , she looks so beautiful, he almost doesn’t care that she’s forbidden him from touching her.

“This is definitely some form of torture,” he gasps out, staring up at the ceiling in an attempt to control himself, because looking at her isn’t quite working out.

“Want me to stop?” Her grin is wicked when he glances at her, because she knows his answer and knows that it’s _no_. He’s been coming here for years, on Alliance missions to attempt a truce with Gerrera, and every time, she’s been there and every time, he’s almost given into the temptation she poses, all her sharp lines and soft curves and the deep-set anger she carries with her in her bones, all the parts of her that call to him.

He’s been strong all his life. Just once, he would like to give in.

“Fuck you,” he says instead, and Jyn grins in delight, the way she always does when he slips up with a curse word, and leans down to kiss him.

Cassian opens his mouth, hungry and wanting, wishing he could cradle her head and press her closer to him, but she’s got him tied up good and somehow, the lack of his hands makes the kiss hotter, more desperate, him seeking so much with only his lips. Jyn trails her hands over his bare chest, tracing the lines of his abs, and he feels his muscles clench in tension.

She gives him so much tension. It had been a relief, last night, to let it all go. He can sense it building again, an ache deep inside him, a craving he’s never been able to satisfy until the day she shoved him into a wall and kissed him till he couldn’t see straight.

“Jyn,” he whispers, his voice dangerously close to a whine when she pulls back from the kiss. His petulance is short-lived, because she scoots down lower, pressing butterfly kisses to his jaw and neck and collarbone as she goes before reaching her target.

Her tongue flattens over his nipple and if he hadn’t been tied down, he would have jumped. As it is, she’s got her head bowed over his chest, tongue swirling in circles, and it feels so deliciously good, he can’t resist the moan that slips out of him, heady and husky and wanting.

Fuck, he wants her so much. He jerks against the scarves again, but they stay put. Probably for the best; he has no idea what he’d do if he could touch her, but the idea of slipping his hands up her – _his_ – shirt and grabbing her hips and rolling them over so he has her pinned down is appealing.

Not quite as appealing as what she’s doing to him right now, though. Cassian’s hips buck, his dick hardening further against Jyn’s bare leg, as she switches her attention to his other nipple, then back again, then – then –

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cassian hisses as her teeth scrape softly over the muscles of his abdomen, and then again, this time in a quiet moan, “Fuck, Jyn,” as she licks a line up his navel to his chest, and kisses her way back down.

He strains harder, even though it’s useless, he knows he’s too far gone to be able to do anything even with control of his hands, knows he’s at her mercy until she decides to free him from her own form of torture.

(Somehow, he doubts Saw Gerrera would approve of her methods.)

Jyn pauses right at the edge of the hair between his thighs, lips mouthing soft over the skin just above, and, fuck, he’s shaking, legs quivering even under her weight, he needs this, needs _her_ , needs her to extinguish the fire building hot inside him, but she won’t – not yet.

She curls one hand around his dick, squeezes gently, testing the waters, and he’s burning _everywhere_ , clenching his teeth so he doesn’t make another embarrassingly loud noise as she slides her hand up and down, teasing and too, too soft.

When she draws her hand away, it’s just the slightest bit wet. Cassian watches with wide eyes, something hot unfurling in his chest, as she pops two fingers into her mouth and licks them clean.

“ _Fuck_.”

His whole body is on fire, every muscle tense. He hates her, he loves her, he never wants to stop touching her, never wants to leave her bed. Jyn smiles at him like she knows what he’s  thinking and then she’s licking her lips, lowering her head, her hair tickling his thighs as she leans in, closer and closer –

She takes him in her mouth and his head spins. His hands are fisting in the sheets and the scarves, holding on so tight he might actually break his bonds without meaning to, grasping just to have something, anything to touch.

Jyn is masterful with her tongue, he already knew that, but to have it on him in this way, swirling around languid and lazy, like she has all the time in the world to get him off, even though the sun is going to rise in an hour and they’ll both have to face the light of day, it’s killing him. She’s _killing_ him.

He can think of worse deaths.

When he finally comes, her name a soft cry in his mouth, he feels the burning tension unravel in his chest and float away, lost to the waves of bliss racketing through his body. His hips rock and buck against her until the friction eases alongside the pleasure and she pulls her mouth away with an obscene noise.

He’s sure she’s exaggerating it, but she smirks at him and swallows, and it’s only because he’s so sated that he doesn’t immediately grow hard again at the sight of that.

The scarves are much looser now, finally having given in to his insistent tugging and pulling. Jyn shifts off his body and up to his side, deftly untying them so he gets some relief from the pain they’d been burning into his wrists. His hands fall down, limp, at his side, not even able to cross the minimal distance between their bodies to hold her, and she almost seems disappointed that he still isn’t touching her.

“We do have a tentacle monster,” she tells him after a moment of silence filled only with his heavy breathing. “I didn’t think it was quite suitable for you, though. You’re not exactly a prisoner.”

Cassian manages to arch an eyebrow at her. “No? Then what am I?”

It’s a loaded question, and she gives it a moment of consideration. When he chances a glance over, he swears her cheeks are  pink.

“A rebel,” she decides, rolling over onto her side to face him, looking impossibly young in the dim light of her bedroom, hands tucked beneath her cheek. She’s not young, he knows, she’s suffered the same as him, seen as many horrors, walked away from as many dead, but she has a fire inside her where his has been whittled down to embers and jaded and broken by the things he’s had to do.

“So are you,” he tells her, managing to bring one arm to stroke her hair out of her face. Jyn’s eyes flutter closed, a sigh falling out of her mouth. He takes a moment to admire the vulnerability she offers him, the unspoken trust, even though she opens her eyes after half a heartbeat, looking embarrassed when she does.

“Not like you,” she says, which is a lie, but she edges closer all the same. He doesn’t move, lets her gravitate towards him herself. “We’re _radicals_.”

“It takes all sorts to win a war,” Cassian says, quoting Mon Mothma every time she sends him here in the hopes of brokering an alliance with Gerrera’s rebels. It never quite works out, but they keep trying. If he’s honest, he tries a little harder than he should, just to see Jyn again, make sure she hasn’t died in the meanwhile.

Jyn snorts and buries her head in his chest. His hand drifts down from her head to her hip, where his shirt has risen up past her underwear, exposing the bare leg beneath. She squirms a little, but all he does is shift over to his side and tangle his leg with hers, pressing their bodies together.

“Why’d you tie me up?” he asks her, voice soft, fingers tracing meaningless patterns on the skin just above the hem of her panties.

Jyn shivers; he can feel her breasts through the thin fabric of his shirt, nipples perking up the more he touches her, pressing into his chest. “You’re too good with your hands,” she murmurs. “Always distracting me.”

Cassian grins and slides his hand higher up her waist, taking the shirt with him. “Is that right?”

His fingers find and trace the underside of her breast and Jyn inhales sharply at the touch. He supposes he can see what she means.

“Tell me,” she says when he lets her have a moment to recompose, “if I came to Yavin Four, what would you guys do to me?”

Cassian considers this. “Well, we’re not animals. We’d treat you with respect. Let you speak for yourself. Listen to your – ”

Jyn digs her nails into his arm and he breaks off with a laugh. “You,” she clarifies, eyes clouded with desire as she leans closer. “What would you do?”

“Are you asking if I’d take you to my bedroom and have my way with you?” Cassian teases, letting his nose bump hers. “Tie you up and repay the favor?”

“You wish,” Jyn grins, but she bites her lip in a way that makes him think she wouldn’t be entirely opposed to the idea. “I meant… would you let me stay?”

Her eyelashes are fluttering against his cheeks. Tied up or not, there is very little he can deny Jyn Erso. “You let me stay.”

She huffs out a laugh, warm over his mouth. “Not because I like you.”

“Sure,” Cassian agrees, and cups his hand over her breast just to get back at her for that. Jyn gasps, body arching up into his touch, and he smirks at her. “Mind if I don’t wait for you to sneak onto Yavin Four to repay the favor?”

Jyn tilts her head up to kiss him, and when she pulls away, her eyes are filled with that burning he loves, the fire flickering inside her, pulling him into her gravity. He takes that as a yes and bows his head to kiss her again, figuring that his superior officers will just have to deal with this.


End file.
